Numbershot 15: Unwilling Puppets
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Shark's sister is making a miraculous recovery, and it's thanks to a visitor that they both know. Shark does not trust him, but he'll soon have to learn that they're all being played in this game. Hints of a new pairing inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Vile: Sorry for the delay between stories, my fans! I'm trying not to stay pigeonholed to one domain, but it doesn't mean I'll stop writing ZEXAL!**

**Shark: Wait, another Numbershot for a Number that already exists?**

**Vile: Yep! I had this idea for a while, so I wrote it now! You can already tell who's going to show up based on the Number.**

**Yuma: *nods***

**Vile: Someone else makes their first appearance in my canon here. ^_^ Standard disclaimer here, folks. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 15: Unwilling Puppets

Chapter 1

Shark sat on a bench near a street corner, pouring over the card in his hand: Shark Drake. While he had seemingly tamed the card, something about it seemed very odd. _'Shark Drake… what are you hiding from me?'_

Then, two familiar arms wrapped around his neck from behind. "Hi, Shark-kun!" Ariel chirped from behind him, her bright smile still on her face. Shark looked back with a smile and chuckle, making Ariel giggle.

Shark's D-Gazer suddenly went off, so he answered. "Hello?"

_"This is Ryoga Kamishiro, correct?"_ The man on the other end asked, which Shark nodded at. _"This is Doctor Enjin from the Heartland Hospital. We're calling you to inform you on your sister's condition."_

Shark gulped, nervous. "She… she's all right, isn't she? Nothing happened?" He whimpered. Shark never whimpered, so Ariel knew he was worried.

_"Oh, don't worry, she's fine."_ The doctor replied. _"In fact, she wants you to come see her as soon as possible."_

"Okay. I'm on my way." Shark replied. "Arigatou." He hung up after the doctor nodded. Shark stood up and faced Ariel. "We need to go, now." Ariel nodded and followed him as Shark headed off into the city.

*Heartland Hospital*

Shark and Ariel entered the building and talked to the clerk, being directed to his sister's room. When they entered, Shark's eyes widened. His sister was sleeping peacefully, but the bandages around her face were gone, showing her almost pristine face, only a few small burns remaining. "R-Rio-nee…" Shark breathed. "But… how?" He walked over to beside his sister, shaking her shoulder gently. "Rio-nee?"

The young woman's eyes shook before opening, showing their gleaming pinkish-red color. She turned and looked at him, smiling. "Hey, Ryoga." She told him, sitting up.

"H-Hey! Aren't you supposed to stay laying down?!" Shark cried.

Rio shook her head. "Mm-mmm. My condition has improved greatly recently. Even my burns are mostly gone. I think it must be some kind of miracle."

Shark had a wide smile on his face. Ariel smiled as well. "That's so cool. I'm glad you're all right." Ariel said.

Rio then noticed Ariel. "Oh, I didn't see you there. You must be Ariel. Shark told me about you." She ruffled her brother's hair. "Nice catch, dude."

"Rio-nee…" Shark groaned in embarrassment, swatting her hand away.

Ariel was laughing. "You two are just like Yuma-kun and Akari-san!" Shark rolled her eyes.

Shark rolled his eyes at Ariel, then looked back at his sister. "How were you doing over the last weeks?"

"I was all right. I had a visitor who kept seeing me daily over the last three weeks." Rio said.

Shark raised an eyebrow. "A visitor? Who?"

"I… I don't know." The older girl replied. "I had my bandages on at first, so I couldn't see him if I wanted to. His voice sounded familiar, though." Shark now knew it was a male. "He always placed his hands on my forehead, then I felt a warm light come over me… I saw bright purple. Then it faded, and he told me he'd come by every day, which he did. And it was so weird: Ever since he started coming, my condition started getting better. Eventually my bandages were able to come off, but when he did, he wanted me to close my eyes so he wouldn't know who he was. I asked him why, and he said that it adds to the secrecy, making it a game of sorts." Rio giggled. "It's actually kind of fun not knowing who he is. I always try to figure out who he is, since I know the voice is familiar to me, but I'm afraid he'll stop coming around if I find out who he is."

Shark frowned. "I doubt he'd stop if you knew who he was. The fact that he came to visit you when the only one who visits you is me shows that he must care about you on some level." Rio smiled. "When does he usually come around?"

"Usually around… 4:30." Rio answered. She smiled. "Arigatou for coming, Ryoga." Rio hugged her brother. "You found a nice girlfriend as well." Shark rolled his eyes and hugged his sister, Ariel smiling at them. Shark broke away from his sister and bid her goodbye before leaving with Ariel.

When they were out of Rio's earshot, Shark checked a clock on the wall. It was 2:30. "The visitor shows up in two hours."

"What are you planning, Shark-kun?" Ariel said.

"We're going to see just who's visiting Rio." Shark replied. "I'm suspicious. Her condition starts clearing up when this guy starts visiting her? He doesn't want her to see who he is? Something's up here, and I don't trust him."

Ariel nodded in understanding. "Yeah, it's really weird. I'm with you with this. I'm curious as to who this guy is myself."

"Then in two hours, we'll come back to see who this guy is." Shark said, Ariel agreeing.

*4:20*

Shark and Ariel returned to the hospital, as they planned. "Has patient Rio Kamishiro had any visitors recently aside from me and this girl?" Shark asked the clerk.

The clerk checked the books. "No, not yet." Shark thanked her, and he and Ariel walked out of the building, hiding in some nearby bushes. "Okay, he should be here soon." After a few minutes of waiting, someone walked toward the hospital entrance. He was wearing a black hood over his head, but he was wearing a white outfit that seemed familiar to Shark.

"I'll go." Ariel whispered, Shark nodding. Ariel followed the man in discreetly.

The man walked to the clerk. "I'm visiting Miss Rio Kamishiro." He said, flashing an ID.

The clerk checked out the ID. "Oh, nice to see you again. Miss Kamishiro is awake right now."

_'Bingo.'_ Ariel thought. The cloaked man walked toward Rio's room, Ariel following him.

When he entered Rio's room, the young woman looked at him. "A hood? No closing my eyes this time?" She asked.

The man chuckled. "I decided to change things up a bit." He said. "Now, just relax." Rio laid back on the bed, closing her eyes with a smile. The man placed his hands on top of her forehead gently. Ariel saw a purple glow coming from his hands, but couldn't see what it was. The glow soon faded, and the man removed his hands. "You should be fully better soon."

Rio opened her eyes. "How would you know?"

"I'm here every day, so I keep tabs." The man replied. "Rest easy, Rio." Rio smiled and nodded, and the man turned and left. Ariel hid behind the nearby corner as the man left, heading out the entrance.

Ariel jumped into the bushes where Shark was. "It's him." She whispered. Nodding, Shark began to follow the man, Ariel right behind him.

As they entered an alley, Shark called out to him. "Hey, buddy!" The hooded man stopped. "Why are you visiting my sister in the hospital? How do you know her?"

The man sighed. "I knew you would find me out eventually, Shark."

"You know Shark, too?" Ariel wondered.

The hooded man turned around. "I know you better… than you think I do." With that, he pulled his hood down, revealing his face.

Shark's eyes widened, then he leveled a harsh glare. "YOU!"

* * *

**Vile: I personally think Konami is lying about Rio's age, so in my canon, she is 17.**

**Shark: Don't tell me you put in-**

**Vile: *slaps hand over Shark's mouth* Yes... I did. Why are you still hung up over this?**

**Shark: *gives "I don't know" gesture* Old mindsets are hard to break.**

**Vile: *mulls it over* *nods* Anyhoo, if you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now!**

**Note: Just to tell you people, I'm moving back into college on the 18th, so you may not see me that day or the 19th. Just to warn you.**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vile: Since this fic was in my head for quite some time, I got the second chapter done rather quickly!**

**Yuma: Getting as many chapters as you can done before the move, huh?**

**Vile: Yep. I hope I'll be able to keep updating you guys while I'm at college.**

**Kaito: You figured it out last year, so I don't think you'll have that many problems.**

**Vile: Well, that helps. ^_^ Disclaimer's on the first page, folks. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 15: Unwilling Puppets

Chapter 2

Shark's glare didn't falter as he stared at the dark red and yellow-haired face, the iconic star staring back along with the identically red eyes, no malice within those eyes. "IV…" Shark growled.

Marcus cringed and turned his head away. "Don't call me that!" This shocked Shark. "Don't… EVER… call me by that name... again!"

Shark's eyes widened. "Huh?"

Marcus looked at him, again with no malice. He actually seemed guilty. "Times have changed, Shark. The man you knew as IV was no more than an illusion…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shark asked. "I still see the same asshole who tricked me into losing the finals!"

"You think I don't regret that?!" Marcus suddenly shouted, making Shark flinch. The man sighed and ripped the cloak off of his body. "You think I WANTED to trick you like that, to make you become so angry… to injure Rio-chan that way?"

"Rio-nee…?" Shark glared again. "…It was YOU! You put my sister in the hospital!"

"And I regretted it every single day I've lived since then!" Marcus replied. "Shark… The only reason I ever caused those problems… was to save my father."

"Your father…?" Ariel wondered.

"He once went by the name Tron." Shark recognized that name: Yuma and Kaito had both mentioned it at times. "We thought we had lost him to his vengeance… but then we found out the cause." He held up Number 15: Gimmick Puppet – Giant Killer. "A Number was filling his heart with hatred, turning him into a monster." Shark pulled out and gazed at Number 32. "He was freed from the darkness by our brother… freed of his hate, giving us back our father." Marcus then turned around. "My brutality… my sickening definition of 'fan service'… It was all in hopes of getting our father back. Even when he ordered me to go after someone completely innocent…"

Shark realized what he meant. "R-Rio-nee…" Marcus looked back sadly and nodded.

*Flashback* *Bold Text Is Marcus Narrating*

"Magic Card, Flaming Hell Blessing, hatsudo!" The moment Marcus activated the card, the building around them burst into flames. **"My father gave me that card to use… I don't know what Rio-chan thought, but it killed me to do so."** Marcus saw Rio lying on the ground. **"There was no way I was going to leave her there."** He picked the young woman up and tried to get out. Along the way, he was sliced by something across the face, but he refused to give up and drug her out of the building.

*End Flashback*

"I chose this scar over letting Rio-chan die." Marcus said, pointing to the cross on his face.

"But… why Rio-nee? Why my sister?" Shark demanded to know.

"Because my father wanted you as a soldier for his cause." Shark and Ariel gasped. "He wanted you full of hate so you would give in to the temptations of the Numbers… But fate had different plans for you. As fate would have it, you handled two Numbers before you were given the one you hold now." Flashbacks of Shark wielding Number 17: Revise Dragon and Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction formed in his head. "Wielding them increased your resistance to the Numbers' power. Combined with your own powerful will, your Number was unable to possess you, even with the fragment it left within you." Shark recalled when the piece of Shark Drake's claw was left in him.

Shark was surprised to hear these lines from someone that was supposed to be his enemy. "But now for my original question: Why are you visiting Rio-nee, even after what you did to her?"

Marcus sighed. "With our father back… we decided it was time to undo our damage."

*Flashback* *Three Weeks Ago*

"Marcus." Byron's voice called to the young man, who turned around. Byron walked over and took Marcus's hand, forming both Crests on their hands. "This power will aid you in your quest…" Marcus felt power enter him. "This is the power to heal. Use it when you see anyone suffering."

Marcus nodded. "And I already know who to use it on first." Byron completed the transfer, and Marcus smiled at his Crest. "Arigatou, Tou-chan."

Byron smiled. "Go, Marcus. Go heal that soul." Marcus nodded and walked out.

*End Flashback*

"Ever since I received this power, I visited Rio-chan every day, using small doses of my new power to heal her of the wounds she received in the fire. Small doses were needed so no one became suspicious, as healing her too quickly could have been disastrous. But this…" He pointed to his scar. "I will never heal this scar. It is a symbol of my redemption."

Shark was awed. The man he had claimed to hate was gone, revealing the person he really was: Honorable, kind, and just. Shark lowered his head. _ 'I feel like a total idiot…'_

"Shark-kun…" Ariel breathed.

"Shark." Marcus said, making Shark look at him. "I can understand if you still don't forgive me." He turned around. "If you don't want me to visit Rio-chan again, I won't." He began to walk away.

"Hold it." Shark said, making Marcus turn around. Shark smirked. "If you're going this far as a way to say 'I'm sorry', then you really regret what you've done."

"Every day I do." Marcus replied.

"Well then, I'm not going to stop you from visiting my sister. She actually enjoys your visits." Marcus smiled at that. "I guess I was wrong about you. Dead wrong." He held out a hand to Marcus.

The young man was stunned at Shark's offer. He wasn't sure if he deserved this, but if Shark, the person who hated him, was willing to do this, then Marcus was willing as well. He walked over and shook Shark's hand with an easy smile. "Arigatou, Shark."

Shark nodded. "Since I shouldn't call you IV anymore, what's your real name?"

Marcus turned to leave. "Marcus. My name is Marcus Arclight." He bid Shark farewell and left.

Ariel hugged Shark with a giggle, making him wrap an arm around her. _ 'Marcus… I'm glad our fighting has ended.'_ Shark thought.

Marcus began to return home with a smile on his face. However, he was being watched through an odd card held by the Number Distributor. 'So… you think your troubles are over, do you?' The evil man thought. 'You could not be more wrong. As long as I'm around, your troubles… will NEVER be over. Until this war is over, I've still got you under my strings...'

* * *

**Vile: In case you people forgot, IV's real name is Marcus, as revealed back in Numbershot 38.**

**Shark: Yet again, you make the Number Distributor even more hateable.**

**Vile: Yeah, that's his main purpose: The hateable villain.**

**Marcus: And your main purpose is torturing us.**

**Vile: It's a talent. ^_^ If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Next chapter shouldn't take long! Ja ne!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vile: Here's the halfway point in this fic. Oh god, I don't wanna go back to college already!**

**Yuma: Man, did the summer go by that quick?**

**Vile: It went by way TOO quick! It feels like I barely had any time!**

**Tokunosuke: Then again, all the stories you wrote show that it was a long time, Ura.**

**Vile: I guess so. I call it a successful summer. ^_^ Anyhoo, disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 15: Unwilling Puppets

Chapter 3

*Midnight* *Arclight Family's Hotel*

Marcus entered the hotel, still smiling. Byron and Keegan were nearby, and Byron picked up on Marcus's smile. "How is she, Marcus?" He asked.

"Not long now. She will soon be fully healed." Marcus replied.

Keegan sensed something else. "You seem happier than usual, Nii-sama. Did something happen?"

"Hai. I have explained everything that happened to Shark." Marcus said. "He understands everything that has happened… all malice is avoided."

"I'm proud of you, Marcus." Byron said. "A potential enemy has become our ally. Now we can rest easier."

Marcus nodded. "I plan to reveal myself to Rio-chan tomorrow. I'm going to retire for tonight." Keegan and Byron nodded, and Marcus went back to his room. The scar-faced young man plopped down onto his bed, a closed-eye smile on his face. "Rio-chan… I hope you do not blame me for my past actions."

"Hm hm hm hmmm…" A deep voice said from nowhere.

Marcus's eyes shot open. "Who's there?!" He demanded.

"Calm down, Marcus." The voice said before someone walked out of the shadows.

Marcus recognized the man. "Oh, it's you. The man who gave us our first Numbers."

The man nodded. "Long time no see. I couldn't help hearing your conversation with your father and brother. So, you plan to reveal yourself, eh?"

Marcus nodded. "Yes. It's time she knew the truth."

The man then grinned. "Such a shame you won't be revealed in a proper way."

Marcus snapped to him. "What do you mean?"

With a sick chuckle, the man formed darkness around his hand. "Nanbaazu Juugo (Number 15)… AWAKEN!" He thrust his darkness-covered hand at Marcus.

The young man's eyes widen before lightning began to crackle around him. "Uwaaaaaahhh!" He yelled in pain, gripping his head. His Crest appeared on his hand, but it cracked and shattered, replaced by an orange glow. Darkness formed a ring around them on the floor.

"Now you shall know me by my true identity: The Number Distributor, close ally of Mr. Heartland!" Marcus's face became a pained glare before he yelled in pain, the darkness rising to encase them.

At that moment, Chris, Keegan, and Byron burst into the room in time to see Marcus be consumed, not seeing the culprit. "MARCUS!" They all cried. The darkness vanished, revealing the Number Distributor and Marcus gone.

"Nii-sama…" Keegan whimpered.

Byron formed his Crest. "Marcus's Crest… It's being suppressed." He said. He glared at where they stood. "Whoever you are… you will pay for taking my son!"

*The Next Day* *4:15*

Chris was pacing back and forth, his face scrunched in thought. "What do we do, what do we do, what do we do?!" Keegan cried. "Why did they have to take Nii-sama?!"

"Don't worry, Keegan. We'll find out who took him… and he will pay." Chris said. "But where would they take him… and why?"

Byron's eyes widened. "…The hospital." Keegan and Chris looked at him. "Marcus was planning to visit the Kamishiro girl again today… in the next 15 minutes!" He quickly turned on the television, switching to the news.

"Tragedy is striking the Heartland Hospital as an unknown assailant has taken over, sealing all who are within." The newscaster said. "Periodic power failures have been occurring, putting everyone at risk."

"Keegan, Chris!" Byron said. "I'm sending you to the Hospital! I have a bad feeling about this." He formed his Crest on his hand, and a portal opened. "MOVE!"

"Hai, Tou-chan!" Both brothers said before jumping into the portal.

_'Marcus… please be all right!'_ Byron thought.

*Heartland Hospital*

Keegan and Chris emerged outside the hospital via Byron's portal. Something prevented them from spawning inside. "What's going on?!" Keegan cried, banging and pulling on the door, getting no response. He formed his Crest, but an image of Marcus's Crest blocked his access. "No… it's Marcus-nii-sama!"

"Let me handle this, Keegan!" Chris declared, forming his own Crest on his forehead. His Crest was strong enough to break Marcus's, forcing the door open.

"What the hell is going on?!" A voice yelled. The two brothers turned to see Shark and Ariel rushing to them.

"No time to explain, Shark! We have to hurry!" Chris said, rushing into the hospital, followed by Keegan, Shark, and Ariel. People ran screaming out as the door opened.

"RIO-NEE!" Shark cried. "Rio-nee, where are you?!"

"RYOGA!" Rio's voice called from her room. The group rushed forward. The hold on the door was weak, allowing Keegan to break it. The door opened, and Rio rushed out, hugging Shark.

"Rio-nee, you need to get to safety!" Shark told her. "We'll handle this!"

"But what can you do?" Rio cried.

Shark held up his hand, forming the red "32" of his Number. "Trust me." Rio was silent, but nodded. "Ariel, get Rio-nee to safety." Ariel nodded.

"Keegan, you rescue anyone who's trapped in the building." Chris said, Keegan nodding. "Shark, you come with me to find who's causing this mess." Shark agreed.

"All right, everyone, GO!" Shark cried, everyone breaking. Ariel and Rio headed toward the exit while Keegan went around the rooms. Shark and Chris headed for the control room, finding it sealed. Chris used his Crest to break the seal, managing to do so. The door was busted down, and they found the culprit. With his back turned, they could still make out Marcus's hair. He had his Crest over the control panel, causing the systems to go haywire.

"Marcus! What are you doing?!" Chris cried. The middle Arclight slowly turned, showing his eyes to be glazed over.

Shark saw Marcus's hand glowing orange instead of purple. Shark Drake's Number reacted, and Shark saw that it was an orange "15". "Numbers! But how?!"

"Guess who?!" A voice called out. From an aura of darkness, the Number Distributor emerged.

"You! Am I glad to see you!" Chris said, recognizing his friend.

Shark felt a very bad feeling around this man. "Ah… Shark! At last we meet!" The Distributor said. "I've heard much about you from Tsukumo!"

"Yuma?!" Shark cried. Then Shark took in his features, especially the piercing blue eyes: Something Yuma mentioned multiple times. Shark glared. "The Number Distributor!"

"Number Distributor? What are you talking about, Shark?" Chris asked.

"He's an evil man who's allied with Mr. Heartland and Dr. Faker!" Shark replied.

A chord was struck in Chris's mind. "Ahahahahahahah! He's right. I'm a loyal ally to Heartland and Faker. Always have been, always will be!"

"But why were you helping us?!" Chris asked.

"HELPING you?!" The Distributor mocked. "I was never helping you! I gave you your Numbers to turn you into new hunters! Does this look familiar?" He held up a Number card: Number 38.

"Tou-chan's Number!" Chris cried. He glared. "You bastard! First you corrupt our father, then you take our brother!"

"Father, brother, son… none of it matters to me." The Distributor said. "Like the monsters that compose Marcus's Deck, you are all puppets in this grand show, and right now, I am the one pulling the strings! This chatter has lasted long enough! Marcus! You get rid of them so the system can finish collapsing!" He thrust his hand toward Marcus, the hand shrouded with darkness, a "15" glowing on the hand. The "15" on Marcus's hand glowed brighter, and his face twisted to a grin that was once all too common. "IV has been reborn! Destroy them!"

Shark glared at the Distributor, but Chris held him back. "No, Shark. This is personal. I will be the one to Duel. You help Keegan get any civilians out of the building!" Shark agreed and rushed out, and Chris turned back to Marcus and the Distributor. "You have gone too far, you vile man! If you wish to pit my brother against me… I shall be victorious and rescue him from your grasp!" Chris threw his Duel Disk into the air, catching it on his wrist and activating it. His D-Gazer activated, turning his eye orange.

"Just try and back those words up. IV, get rid of him!" The Distributor yelled.

"Gladly!" Marcus sneered, his mind gone. He threw his D-Pad up and caught it, activating it. His tattoo D-Gazer switched on, turning his eye blue.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Both players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as the Distributor's. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**Vile: Just when we think Marcus is fully on our side, he gets twisted into an enemy again.**

**Marcus: I couldn't catch a break in the actual show, and I can't catch one now!**

**Vile: Don't worry, man. Things will clear up for you pretty soon.**

**Shark: *rolls eyes***

**Vile: *doesn't notice* If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! The Duel begins next chapter, so stay tuned for it. I don't know if I'll get the first part done tonight, but if I don't, I'll have it either tomorrow after I'm done moving in or Sunday. ;) See ya!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vile: And with this last-ditch slide-in, I get in Chapter 4 of Numbershot 15!**

**Chris: I honestly didn't think I'd be Dueling again after Numbershot 38.**

**Vile: Well, I fit the Duels around the plots I want, and you fit the bill better than others.**

**Marcus: Let's get this over with. I'm sick of actually being a puppet instead of a puppetmaster.**

**Vile: All right, all right. Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

Numbershot 15: Unwilling Puppets

Chapter 4

**Chris LP:4000**

**Marcus LP:4000**

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Marcus drew his card. "Prepare, my brother… It is your turn to witness my fan service! Gimmick Puppet – Gecko-Geeko, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as an orange puppet-like lizard, but the head and tail were white and skeletal, no eyes present on its head.

**Gimmick Puppet – Gecko-Geeko: Lv.4 DARK Machine ATK:1500/DEF:0**

"I place two cards facedown! Turn end!" Marcus's facedowns emerged.

Chris cringed. "Watashi no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "I place one monster facedown! Turn end!"

_ 'Sloppy move for a start.'_ The Distributor thought. _ 'Then again, he could be planning something else.'_

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Marcus drew his card. "Trap Card, **Gimmick Gift Box**, hatsudo. This Trap is now Special Summoned to your side of the field in Attack Mode." Parts of the space on Chris's field were outlined in white before they opened, revealing what looked like Gimmick Box, but it was gift-wrapped and looked slightly less creepy as the original.

**Gimmick Gift Box (treated as Gimmick Box): Lv.4 DARK Machine ATK:1000/DEF:1000**

_'What's he planning?' _ Chris wondered.

"Gimmick Puppet – Half-N-Half no kouka hatsudo! It can be Summoned with no Tributes as a Level 4 monster!" The monster emerged as an odd puppet that had one half that was blue and distinctively male, while the other half was pink and distinctively female.

**Gimmick Puppet – Half-N-Half: Lv.4 (originally 8) DARK Machine ATK:1000/DEF:1000**

"Gimmick Gift Box no kouka hatsudo! Even though you control it, I can use it for the Xyz Summon of a DARK monster!" Marcus thrust his hand upward. "Ore wa, Reberu Yon (Level 4) no Gimmick Gift Box, Half-N-Half, Gecko-Geeko, Obarei!" The three monsters turned fully purple and spiraled into the air. A red spiral portal opened up, and all three monsters sailed inside. "San tai no yamizokusei (DARK Attribute) monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" What sounded like rapid stomping was heard. "Arawareyo… Gimmick Puppet – Milli-Manu!" The new monster rumbled onto the field, showing itself as a huge mechanical centipede, the exoskeleton colored black and decorated with green. There was no head to it, but what looked like a four-section hatch was on the front. Its feet, however, were all rotted icy blue hands with sharp claws. Three purple Overlay Units circled it.

**Gimmick Puppet – Milli-Manu: Rank 4 DARK Machine/Xyz ATK:2700/DEF:2000 3 Overlay Units**

"Interesting, Marcus. I wasn't aware that you had such a monster in this Deck." The Distributor mused.

"Gimmick Puppet – Milli-manu! Attack his facedown!" The centipede rumbled forward on its feet. The facedown flipped up to reveal a blonde-haired man with a two-piece white outfit, a halo above his head, and four golden wings, but he was trampled effortlessly, Milli-Manu returning to Marcus's field afterwards.

"Shining Angel no kouka hatsudo! When it's destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon a LIGHT monster with 1500 or fewer Attack Points from my Deck!" A card slid out, which he grabbed. "Lightray Lizard, Tokushu Shoukan!" His monster appeared to be similar to Armored Lizard, but its armored hide was now golden, its green skin now blue and its red eyes now white. It also seemed to be less vicious-looking, appearing more noble.

**Lightray Lizard: Lv.4 LIGHT Reptile ATK:1500/DEF:1200**

Marcus scoffed. "Hmph. Regardless, Gimmick Puppet – Milli-Manu no kouka hatsudo! When it destroys a monster by battle, I can use one Overlay Unit to inflict damage to my opponent equal to the destroyed monster's Attack or Defense Points, whichever is higher!" The hatch on Milli-Manu's front opened, and a spherical head with two antennae squeezed its way out. It had cartoonish eyes and a sharp-toothed grin. One of the purple orbs was absorbed into the head, and the mouth opened to reveal a cannon, which fired a purple blast of energy directly at Chris, causing an explosion.

**Milli-Manu: 2 Overlay Units**

**Chris LP:2600**

"Turn end!" Marcus declared, Milli-Manu's head retreating into its body.

"Watashi no turn… Draw!" Chris drew his card. He smiled. "I banish three LIGHT monsters from my hand! Tokushu Shoukan!" Images of Lightray Daedalus, **Lightray Warwolf**, and Lightray Gearfried emerged, combining into one large ball of yellow light. The light ball then began to enlarge. "Arawareyo… Lightray Yubel!" The light ball was dispelled by a pair of golden bat-like wings, attached to a female humanoid Fiend monster that had gleaming silver skin. Unlike the original form, Lightray Yubel's design had no male tones to it, having two breasts covered by a blue top and two rounded hips in her bottoms, which were also blue. Her hair was now fully golden, though it still spiked like the original, and the third eye in her head was now a blue jewel. The claws on her hands were now simple, slender fingers, and the spikes on her outfit and wings were more curved.

**Lightray Yubel: Lv.10 LIGHT Fiend ATK:0/DEF:0**

"Reberu Juu (Level 10)?!" The Distributor gasped.

"This monster will aid me later. I place one card facedown! Turn end!" Chris declared.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Marcus drew his card. "Magic Card, Xyz Energy, hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit I control, I can destroy one face-up monster you control!" One of Milli-Manu's purple orbs shot into the air, dissipating. Then, a column of purple light shot down and vaporized Lightray Lizard.

**Milli-Manu: 1 Overlay Unit**

"Good… with that nuisance out of the way, the plan can really commence!" The Distributor mused. "Do it!"

"Magic Card… **Overlay Outlier**, hatsudo!" The remaining purple orb formed back into Half-N-Half. "If I control an Xyz Monster whose only Overlay Unit has an original Level that doesn't match the Rank of the Xyz Monster, then by using these two monsters, I can Xyz Summon a new monster with a Rank equal to the Overlay Unit's original Level! Ore wa Reberu Hachi no Gimmick Puppet Half-N-Half to, Ranku Yon no Milli-Manu de Obarei!" His two monsters turned fully purple and spiraled into the air. This time, a galaxy portal opened up, and the two monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no yamizokusei monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred.

The number "15" formed and flashed in orange, and the pulsating, string-suspended mechanical heart that was the monster's sealed form emerged. The heart opened, revealing an intricate working of gears, two large gears clacking together and turning. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Juugo (Number 15)!" A large gray arm was lifted up by strings, and an eye opened, the green iris clacking into place. "Gimmick Puppet… GIANT KILLER!" The enormous puppet sat on its base, the 15 on its headband, two purple Overlay Units circling it.

Number 15: Gimmick Puppet – Giant Killer: Rank 8 DARK Machine/Xyz ATK:1500/DEF:2500 2 Overlay Units

"The Number that I thought was under our control... still got control of him!" Chris gasped.

The 15 on Marcus's hand glowed brighter than before. "AAAAAAHHHH! Gimmick Puppet – Giant Killer! Attack Lightray Yubel! Final Dance!" The puppet grabbed a huge whip out of nowhere and attempted to lash the Fiend.

Chris smirked. "Lightray Yubel no kouka hatsudo!" Her head jewel gleamed, projecting a bright blue barrier that effortlessly blocked the whip.

"Nani…?!" Marcus and the Number Distributor mused.

"Lightray Yubel cannot be destroyed by battle, and the Battle Damage I would have taken is sent to you instead!" The barrier destroyed the whip, then the barrier became a powerful beam that caused a powerful explosion.

"Uwaaaahhh!" Marcus cried, being sent back onto the ground.

**Marcus LP:2500**

Marcus groaned while on the ground. "Get up, you worthless creature!" The Distributor growled, forcing Marcus to his feet with his dark powers. "I knew I shouldn't have given you those Lightrays. You have become such a nuisance!"

Chris panted, his glare still on his face. Then, his D-Gazer beeped. _"Nii-sama!"_ Keegan's frantic voice called.

"Keegan! What's wrong?!" Chris cried.

*With Keegan and Shark*

"The power in the operating room's starting to fail!" Keegan cried, using his Crest on the machines, Shark near him. "I'm trying to keep it going, but we don't have long! If the system cut out, the patient will die!

*Outside the Hospital*

Ariel and Rio stood staring at the hospital both of them worried. "Please be all right, Shark-kun..." Ariel breathed.

*Back with Chris*

_"You have to hurry, Nii-sama!"_ The youngest Arclight told him. Chris agreed, cutting out the transmission.

"On that note, perhaps it's our turn to speed things up!" The Number Distributor mused. "I admit I'm having fun putting you against your brother, but it's high time we started making our way toward the end of this little play!"

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Gimmick Puppet - Gecko-Geeko  
Level 4 DARK Machine  
ATK:1500/DEF:0  
This card can be treated as two Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a "Gimmick Puppet" monster.

Gimmick Puppet - Half-N-Half  
Level 8 DARK Machine  
ATK:1000/DEF:1000  
You can Normal Summon this card as a Level 4 monster without Tributing. This card can be treated as 2 monsters for the Xyz Summon of an Xyz Monster with a Rank equal to half this card's Level (rounded down).

Lightray Lizard (original form: Armored Lizard)  
Level 4 LIGHT Reptile  
ATK:1500/DEF:1200  
When this card is Normal Summoned: You can banish 1 LIGHT monster from your Graveyard, then send 1 LIGHT monster from your Deck to your Graveyard.

Lightray Warwolf  
Level 4 LIGHT Beast-Warrior  
ATK:2000/DEF:0  
This card cannot attack if you have any non-LIGHT monsters in your Graveyard.

Lightray Yubel (original form: It's obvious, isn't it? :P)  
Level 10 LIGHT Fiend  
ATK:0/DEF:0  
Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Cannot be Special Summoned except by its own effects. You can banish 3 LIGHT monsters from your hand: Special Summon this card (from your hand). This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Your opponent takes all Battle Damage from battles involving this face-up Attack Position card. You must banish 1 LIGHT monster you control during each of your Standby Phases, or this card's effects are negated.

Gimmick Puppet - Milli-Manu  
Rank 4 DARK Machine/Xyz  
ATK:2700/DEF:2000  
3 Level 4 DARK monsters  
If this card destroys a monster by battle: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK or DEF of the destroyed monster, whichever is higher. If the destroyed monster was an Xyz Monster: Double the damage inflicted by this effect.

Overlay Outlier  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 Xyz Monster you control with only 1 Xyz Material whose original Level is not equal to the Rank of the targetted Xyz Monster: Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck with a Rank equal to the Xyz Material's original Level using the target Xyz Monster and its Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.)

Gimmick Gift Box  
Continuous Trap Card  
This card's name is treated as "Gimmick Box". After activation, Special Summon this card to your opponent's side of the field in Attack Position; it is treated as an Effect Monster Card (Machine-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1000). While this card is face-up on your opponent's side of the field: You can use it as an Xyz Material for a DARK Xyz Monster.

* * *

**Vile: Whoof! Another late-night upload. I'm gonna enjoy the sleep I get tonight!**

**Yuma: Why do you keep getting in late night uploads?**

**Vile: I try to get in these chapters before I hit the sack. Speaking of which, I need it. I'm moving back into college tomorrow.**

**Kotori: And as you said, you might not get anything in tomorrow.**

**Vile: Well, I might get another late-nighter, but we'll have to wait and see. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! I need my sleep for the move, so for now, peace out!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vile: My ZEXAL writer's block has faded, so I have the fifth chapter of this Numbershot!**

**Marcus: A five-day gap for a Numbershot? Man, that's some block.**

**Vile: You aren't kidding. The college environment can screw a guy over.**

**Keegan: Well, at least you're finally back!**

**Vile: Yep. Thank god. Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 15: Unwilling Puppets

Chapter 5

The Number Distributor made Marcus end his turn with a facedown. "Watashi no turn… Draw!" Chris drew his card.

"With no monsters to banish, Lightray Yubel's effects are no more!" Yubel's head jewel cracked, causing her to fall to her knees. "You forget, I gave you these cards. I know every quirk about them. You're foolish to think my own cards could defeat my soldier!"

"I beat Tou-chan with these cards… so I can beat Marcus as well!" Chris declared. "I release Lightray Yubel for this monster's effect! Adobansu Shoukan!" Lightray Yubel covered herself with her wings, changing into blue light. "Arawareyo, Lightray Zoa!" The light formed into a new form that seemed more like Metalzoa than it did regular Zoa, the green armor parts being silver, and the purple parts and hair being blue. The gold parts and eyes, however, were still gold, but they were a brighter gold.

**Lightray Zoa: Lv.7 LIGHT Fiend ATK:2600/DEF:1900**

Marcus's eyes flashed. "Kuso… it's stronger than Giant Killer…"

"Lightray Zoa, attack Giant Killer now! Shining X Scissors!" Lightray Zoa's eyes twinked brightly, and a bright green laser X was fired out, slamming against the puppet Number's frame, but it didn't slice through it due to the Number's immunity to destruction. _**(A/N: Pesky little bugger of an effect, ain't it?)**_ Marcus groaned from the force.

**Marcus LP:1400**

"As long as I have no Xyz Monsters… Giant Killer cannot touch me right now." Chris mused. "Turn end!"

"You're going to want to re-think that statement, Chris." The Number Distributor mused. "No matter how you hide… the Gimmick Puppets will find you!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Marcus drew his card. "Trap Card, **Overlay Catapult**, hatsudo!" An odd catapult-like device appeared from the card.

"Nani…?" Chris wondered.

"Overlay Catapult allows me to use any Number of Giant Killer's Overlay Units in order to inflict damage to you equal to half its Attack or Defense Points! I use both of the Overlay Units in conjunction with its Defense Points!" The two orbs left their monster and floated beside the catapult.

Giant Killer: 0 Overlay Units

"Loading shot! Double load!" The two orbs combined into one, which rested on the firing bowl as the catapult was drawn back. "FIRE!" The orb was fired as a powerful purple fireball, going right past Lightray Zoa and landing on the ground in front of Chris.

The impact caused a powerful explosion, sending purple flames everywhere. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Chris yelled as he was thrown back, landing on the ground hard.

**Chris LP:100**

The Number Distributor started laughing loudly at Chris's pain. "You little baka! Did you really think you had a chance against me? I always knew I was correct to give Marcus his powerful Numbers… He makes such a powerful warrior!"

Chris groaned as he picked himself up. "He is not… your warrior!" He snapped. "Who… do you think you are?!"

The Distributor merely chuckled. "I'm Mr. Heartland's general… and the Number holders are his soldiers! One card is placed facedown! Turn end!" The facedown emerged.

Chris went to draw. "Watashi no turn… DRAW!" He drew his final card, feeling immense relief when he saw it. "Magic Card… **Savior's Light**, hatsudo! This card allows me to banish two Level 5 or higher LIGHT monsters from my Graveyard… to Special Summon 1 Lightray from my Graveyard without worrying about Summoning conditions!" Images of Lightray Yubel and Lightray Gearfried emerged, merging into a ball of silver light. "Arawareyo… Lightray Daedalus!" The light blue reformed into a huge sea serpent, colored blue, silver, and white, yellow eyes gleaming brighter as it roared.

Lightray Daedalus: Lv.7 LIGHT Sea Serpent ATK:2600/DEF:1500

"This card cannot attack or use its effects, but I do not require it to for this!" His Crest glowed brightly. "Watashi wa Reberu Nana (Level 7) no Lightray Zoa to, Lightray Daedalus de Obarei!" His two monsters turned fully yellow and sailed into the air in a spiral. A galaxy portal opened in front of Chris, and the two monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no hikarizokusei (LIGHT Attribute) monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred.

The number "22" formed and flashed in gold, and the monster's sealed form emerged as a large silver ring that gleamed. Then, a shining blue tornado formed from the center of the ring, engulfing the ring as well. Then, a large gleaming wing of multiple shades (though mostly light shades) of blue, shot out of the tornado, multiple tassels hanging from it. An identical wing shot out of the other side. Two silver bird feet came out from the bottom, and the silver ring floated behind a blue-feathered torso, the gold "22" on its chest. Multiple silver tails came out of the back. Then, the bird's head emerged, adorned by a large silver-and-gold crown, its eyes gleaming gold. The bird spread its wings with a powerful caw, dispelling the winds around it, its two yellow Overlay Units circling it.

**Number 22: Lightray Simorgh: Rank 7 LIGHT Winged Beast/Xyz ATK:2700/DEF:1000 2 Overlay Units**

"So… you Summoned the third Lightray Number!" The Distributor mused. Then, his eyes widened. "Wait… No, not that one!"

"I'm about to end this game! Since Lightray Zoa was used to Xyz Summon it, Lightray Simorgh gains 300 Attack and Defense Points!"

**Number 22 ATK:3000/DEF:1300**

"Lightray Simorgh no kouka hatsudo! By banishing a LIGHT monster from my Graveyard, one facedown card you control is destroyed!" An image of Lightray Lizard emerged before splitting in two and being absorbed into the Number's wings. "Shining Barrage!" Simorgh pointed its wings at Marcus's field and began firing waves of feathers, some of them lancing the facedown on Marcus's field and destroying it.

"Shimata!" The Distributor cried.

"We're fed up with you…" Marcus groaned, his fist shaking. His Crest began overtaking the Number, and he glared at the man. "Leave our family alone!" He looked at Chris. "Do it, Chris!"

Chris nodded. "Lightray Simorgh, attack Gimmick Puppet – Giant Killer! Gleaming Winds!" The massive bird cawed loudly before swiping its wings, creating swirling blue winds that whipped across the field. The massive winds snapped every string holding Giant Killer's body up, destroying the control tower as well. Giant Killer's massive body slowly plummeted to the ground, exploding as each part impacted the ground. Marcus braced himself with a smile as the force came at him, keeping his footing.

**Chris LP:100**

**Marcus LP:0 – LOSER**

Chris's face appeared with the word "WIN" as the buzzer sounded, and the Augmented Reality faded. The two brothers turned to the Distributor with glares. "Give up, Distributor. You've lost another soldier." He held up his Crest.

"So you think…" The Distributor replied. "Even though I lost you… another soldier was created!" He quickly whipped out his Dark Photon Hand, attempting to rip Marcus's Numbers from his body, but the middle Arclight quickly reacted with his Crest. The dark hand pulled back, but only obtained one card. "Kuso…" He glared at Marcus, who still had two cards in his hand. "I'm not done with you yet, Arclights!" He covered himself with darkness, vanishing.

"Marcus, the controls!" Chris warned. Marcus nodded and quickly undid his Crest's effects on the controls. The hospital slowly returned to normal.

Marcus activated his D-Gazer and contacted his little brother. "Keegan, how is the operating room?"

"You're just in time, Nii-sama." Keegan replied. "The operating systems are working again, and the surgery is going to go smoothly."

Marcus sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." He replied, cutting the conversation. "Arigatou, Chris."

Chris nodded in response. "I have a feeling we should leave." Keegan entered the room with Shark.

"You're right." Marcus replied, looking to Shark afterwards. "Forgive me, Shark. I did not want this to happen."

"Save it." Shark told him. "The Number Distributor is pissing me off big time." Marcus agreed.

"I was going to reveal myself to Rio-chan today… but with everything that has happened, I shall wait once more." Marcus said.

"I'll make sure she looks forward to it." Shark said, making Marcus smile.

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Lightray Zoa (appearance based on Metalzoa)  
Level 7 LIGHT Fiend  
ATK:2600/DEF:1900  
Cannot be Special Summoned. You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 Level 5 or higher LIGHT monster you control. If this card is used for an Xyz Summon: The Xyz Summoned monster gains 300 ATK and DEF. If this card is used for an Xyz Summon with only "Lightray" monsters: If the Xyz Summoned monster attacks: It gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the attack target, during damage calculation only.

Number 22: Lightray Simorgh (original form: Simorgh, Bird of Divinity or Dark Simorgh)  
Rank 7 LIGHT Winged Beast/Xyz  
ATK:2700/DEF:1000  
2 Level 7 monsters  
You cannot Xyz Summon this card unless you have a combination of at least 4 banished LIGHT and WIND monsters. Once per turn: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Special Summon 1 of your banished LIGHT monsters. That monster cannot attack or be used as a Synchro Material Monster or an Xyz Material this turn. Once per turn: Banish 1 LIGHT monster from your Graveyard: Destroy 1 Set card your opponent controls.

Savior's Light  
Normal Spell Card  
Banish 2 Level 5 or higher LIGHT monsters from your Graveyard: Special Summon 1 "Lightray" monster from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning condition. That monster cannot attack, and its effects are negated.

Overlay Catapult  
Normal Trap Card  
Target 1 Xyz Monster you control and detach any Number of Xyz Materials from it. For each Xyz Material detached by this effect: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK or DEF of the target (your choice).

* * *

**Vile: Another plot by the Distributor foiled. Makes me wonder why he still tries.**

**Kohaku: Jeez, he's almost like a stereotypical comic villain now.**

**Yuma: HEY! Who the heck are you?!**

**Kohaku: Kohaku Yudin. I'm another character made by Vile! But you won't be seeing me in action until GSTART. Later! *leaves***

**Vile: Well, that was a nice cameo. Anyhoo, if you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vile: The closer of this story has finally made it: The last chapter of Numbershot 15!**

**Shark: That's another one to file in the books!**

**Vile: Yep! And to make a good ending, there's some humor and some fluff for your lovers of it! ^_^**

**Ariel: Always a recipe for a good ending!**

**Vile: Disclaimer's on the first page, folks! Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 15: Unwilling Puppets

Chapter 6

*The Next Day*

The incident in the hospital had blown over with ease, the hospital staff deciding to keep it out of the press, much to the Arclights' relief. Rio returned to her bed and slept the rest of the night off, but Shark made sure to tell her that her visitor would show himself the next day, making Rio giggle with anticipation.

*2:30*

Shark and Ariel went to the hospital to visit Rio. They found her wide awake, sitting up on her bed. "How are you doing, Rio-nee?" Shark asked.

"Great! The doctors said I can be released today!" The older Kamishiro chirped, making the two WATER Duelists smile. Rio then closed her eyes, touching the last remaining burn on her face. "I'm really excited… I'll finally learn who my visitor is… the person who's been healing me."

"You figured it out, huh?" Ariel asked.

Rio nodded. "Mm-hmm. He's a good person to do this for me."

"Miss Kamishiro." Someone said. The three of them looked to see a nurse in the doorway. "You have a visitor. He is requesting that you close your eyes, for some reason."

Shark and Ariel looked at each other. "Is he here already?" They asked.

"Hmm… he came early." Rio mused, laying back on her bed with her eyes closed.

Shark walked out of the room and into the lobby, the nurse returning to her post. Sure enough, Marcus was in the lobby, but he looked worried. "Why'd you come early?" He asked.

"I heard that Rio-chan was going to be released today, so I wanted to make sure I saw her before then." Marcus said. "I'll be honest, though. I'm nervous." He looked away. "What if Rio-chan hates me for what I did to her?"

"You fixed what you did. Why would she hate you?" Shark asked, making Marcus look back at him. "Besides, Rio-nee's a forgiving girl. She'll be happy to see you, especially since you kept visiting you."

Marcus let out a sigh. "I guess so. All right." Shark smiled, moving out of the way so Marcus could enter. He smiled when he saw Rio's smile. "Hello, Rio-chan." Rio giggled. "This will be the final dose." He placed his hands over her face, this time covering her eyes. His Crest formed on his hand, making a soft purple glow. The last burns faded from Rio, returning her skin to its original smoothness, no flaws anywhere. The glow faded from his hands. "That did it. You're all better, Rio-chan."

"Arigatou…" Rio breathed. "You don't know how grateful I am."

Marcus chuckled. "As I told Shark, today you'll learn who I am." He said. "Keep your eyes closed until I say to open them."

"Mm-hmm." Rio replied. Marcus removed his hands from her face, placing them by his sides.

He took a deep breath to steel himself. "Okay… open them."

Rio opened her blue eyes slowly, her vision seeing the scar-faced young man next to her. Her eyes widened slowly, her mouth becoming an "o". "…IV…"

Marcus cringed. "Please… Don't call me that!" Rio looked confused, sitting up. "My name is Marcus… Marcus Arclight. I don't go by IV anymore…"

"Marcus…" Rio breathed, not breaking their eye contact. All of a sudden, she shot forward and hugged him tightly, shocking Marcus and making him blush brightly. "Arigatou, Marcus… Arigatou, for everything."

"Even though… I was the one who put you in this situation?" Marcus asked.

"I don't care if it was your fault. You healed me." The Kamishiro girl said. She pulled away to look at him, her smile not fading. She lightly traced his scar with her finger. "The fact that you pulled me from the fire shows that you didn't really want to hurt me."

Marcus nodded. "I kept this scar as a sign of humility. I won't heal it." Rio closed her eyes and giggled, hugging him again, Marcus returning the hug this time.

Shark had a smirk on his face. "What's so funny, Shark-kun?" Ariel asked.

"This just seems ironic to me." Shark mused. "Not long ago, I would've ripped Marcus apart if given the chance for putting Rio-nee in the hospital. Now he's hugging my sister, and I don't feel pissed, put off, or disgusted at all. It's amazing how the world changes." He cleared his throat. "If you two are going to kiss, you might want to do so quickly! This fic can't go on forever!"

"Sh-Shark!" Marcus griped at him, his face bright red, making Shark and Ariel start laughing. Next thing Marcus knew, however, Rio had turned him back and kissed him, winking at him with a small glint in her eyes. 'Well, he did encourage it, heh heh!' Smirking into the kiss, Marcus pulled Rio to him to continue to kiss. He looked at Shark out of the side of his eye with a smug glint, though it only seemed to make Shark laugh even more.

*A Little Later*

Rio was checked out of the hospital without a hitch, leaving with Shark, Ariel, and Marcus. As they left, however, Shark whispered something to Rio: "I may trust Marcus with you, but keep yourselves in check. I don't wanna become an uncle anytime soon."

"R-RYOGA!" Rio shrieked, her face fully red. Shark took off laughing, chased after by his angry sister. Ariel and Marcus looked at each other and started laughing at the two Kamishiros.

*Elsewhere*

The Number Distributor viewed the group through a special card, growling at them. "You're starting to irritate me… Perhaps I should take a different approach with this."

**"Should I take action, sir…?"** A distorted voice asked.

The Distributor held a darkness-covered card in front of his face. "Not at the moment, my soldier… You'll get your chance later. But for now, I must awaken something that has lied dormant for too long." He formed darkness on his hand. "No matter what you do... I am still the puppetmaster. You cannot escape my control... Hahahahaha… Ahahahahahaha, AHAHAHAHAHAHA, AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**Vile: And with a new couple born and a plot foiled, this Numbershot comes to an end!**

**Marcus: To be honest, I am surprised. I never would've expected you to pair me with Rio-chan.**

**Vile: Well, let's see. With multiple fans of that pairing already on FF, fanart of you two despite Rio's face not even being visible yet, AND the fact that you're the closest male to Rio aside from her own brother really tips the scales in favor of your pairing.**

**Rio: I'm not complaining. *hugs Marcus from behind, making him blush***

**Vile: I don't think anyone will. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! If I get any ideas, I should have my next work out soon! See ya later, gators! XD**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
